The ladys light
by AngelLuna
Summary: This is a female/Female fic.... Or I think it will be.....not sure yet.... But Amber is my O/C and she is from present day.... this may turn to be a O/C/legolas fic but I'm not sure yet.....Please just read... It's quiet interesting
1. The mirror

It had been years since she had used the water basin in her backyard. But the years had grown cold with the loneliness of being with out the only friends she ever had. Amber had been raised in this house. She had always known the basin to be there. Memories began to replay to her as she sat on her sofa.

Memory

She was 17. Her lightly curled red hair bounced as she climbed the tree in her back yard playing with her little brother. He was only 7 and she had a day off work to do what she wished. 

After about an hour of fouling around they finally claimed down the tree and sat panting at the base of it. 

"Sis… thanks for playing with me today…. I never new a girl could clime trees so good…."

At her little brothers comment she begin to laugh. " I was climbing trees before you were born… and I've only hurt myself once…" She replied. 

Soon it began to sprinkle….

" Come on we should get in." Amber began be her brother stopped her " come on… Its just rain…." The rain got heavier and all Amber could do was watch her brother dance in it…. The storm died down after a while and she sent her brother in side to get cleaned up. 

Amber stood and began to do the same but she saw something from the corner of her eye. Had something moved from with in the water that now filled the bowl of the basin? 

Amber slowly walked to it and looked in. What she saw shocked her. A woman's face staring at her. Motioning to her to come in to the water. 

Amber could not reset, She touched the water with the tip of her middle finger. Light. It got Very bright. And then there was the woman. The woman from the water. She was beautiful. Amber found herself in the woman's arms. She blushed slightly and stood on her own. "Who… Are you?" Amber asked confused. " I am the lady galadriel. I have summoned you from your world, for reasons I do not yet now. But be ashored that you have come here to help a race of people and the world of middle-earth." Amber noted she and blond hair that went close to her butt and was slightly wavy. She had blue eyes very soft and kind unlike her green eyes that were hard with life. " I am confused… Were am I?" Amber asked but not before Galadriel held a hand to her lips. "Please do not ask of any thing. I will tell you all when needed"

END MEMORY

Amber snapped out of her memory. That had been about 9 years ago. She was 26 now. Her parents died a few years back, her brother left for collage, and she had been heart-stricken. After she had been sent back to present day she made daily visits to the basin in her yard. 

Amber let a tear slip at the memory of the fellowship. The day she met them.

Memory

She and lady galadriel had talked and she began to understand… Amber had read the lord of the rings books before. And she knows this was all possible but yet at the same time not so possible. The Lady and her husband sat on the thrown and Amber had already begun to learn the ways of their people. She was waiting with them for a group of travelers. She was knelling in found but in the middle of the lady and her husband. She stayed that way for about 15 min. before the group arrived. 

Amber didn't know what possessed her to kneel for them but she did and felt please doing it. She didn't want to leave.

The lady kissed the top of her head and motioning her to stand, as all of the "fellowship" is what they called them self's came in. 

Amber turned to face them all too as The lady and her husband stood and walked from there seats to the 8 ppl who stood in front of them.

Amber looked over their faces. She rembered this part of the book. And just as she rembered The lady's husband spoke. " 8 there are but 9 there were. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to talk to him." Silence for a moment then Amber mouthed the words as they came from the lady. "He has fallen unto the shadow"

Amber looked from face to face and just as she rembered from her book she could just guess who each was. 5 small people stood to the left. She knew the one with the beard to be Gimli the dwarf. Amber smiled warmly to him. He did not look as rough as tolken had portred. Then she could not even began to guess with hobbit was witch so she moved to the next race. She new this was Legolas. She knew from his pointed ears, tall slim body, long blond hair, not to mention his bow, arrows, cloths, and the way he moved. Amber could not help but feel Attracted to him. She smiled to his as well and then looked upon the face she new to be Aragorns. His dark hair wavy but still longer that boromers.she smiled to yet both of them and then something she did not expect. "My child come step up to the fellowship and welcome them." The lady looked back at Amber and she did not falter. Amber took 3 steps forward and started at boromir. She bowed. " Master Boromir…. Do not fret… Alto your life shall be short you will play a great deal in the fellowship and to your kingdom your honored as a god." As she spoke this The lady smile satisfied with what she had expected this girl new the future. 

The rest of the fellowship stared at this girl in disbelief. Amber moved on to Aragorn. Amber smiles and bowed yet again. " Your highness Elessar. Or further known as Aragorn, and to the ranger as strider. Do not fear for her… She will be sent here to heal… and when you take your place as king you shall wed…." Amber smiled as she saw a small tear in his eye. She moved on to then Legolas and then bowed deeply. " Now I have wanted to meet you for quite a while sir Legolas prince of mirkwood. Although your friendship with the entire company is not complete you will find your best friend in the smallest and " a small giggle passed her lips "may I say rudest of creaters…" Amber smiled and then moved to the hobbit standing next to him, It took her a moment before desideing this one was Pippen. " Master Pippen? " she kneeled so to be face to face with him " master Pippen beware the orcs and befriend the tree… everything shall be alright" she did not stand just turned to merry " I heed the same for you master merry…. But heed my word the both of you. You have great friends in this fellowship who shall later die for you… and you shall play an ever lasting part." Amber then stood and knelt to the next hobbit. She like this being wise stuff it made her feel good. This one was the ring barrier. She could see it around his neck it stood out slightly. She touched the ring and then tucked it in his shirt safely she was sure to hold it lightly for she wanted no such power. She felt everyone tense arrowed her. " Master Frodo… Keep it safe…. You have many loyal friends…. But that shall not stop them from condemning to the ring. And when all life is dead to you and you trust no one, trust a hobbit who shall follow you to the end of time. Also master Frodo gullom shall be of help but stay scarce of her, the giant spider." Amber lightly kissed his head and then stood just to kneel next to the next hobbit. " Then you are master sam. I see you are loyal and kind. You will have your right to be suspicious. If you stay connected at his hip you may prevent one death but change the fate I see… " Amber kissed his head as well and stood and kneeled in front of the dwarf. " ahh… Master gimli…." Amber smiled " I am fond of your ax and the love you shall put in to using it later in this battle. Love shall be cast upon your heart and mayhap already has… Let this keep you safe…. A strand of her hair shall bind the heart that she shall break." Amber stood and smiled down at him. Amber did not turn to move back she simply took a step backward. Amber felt all eyes on her. She looked at the lady and bowed deeply. " Lady Amber please take the fellowship to there chambers and then reunite with me back at the portal we shall see to what you have to say." Amber bowed and she lead the fellowship to the lowest guard and he told her where to take them. As they walked a voice sounded beside her " mistress Amber? That is your name is it not?" standing beside her was Aragorn. " Yes Master Elessar…." Amber spoke. She was getting good at this way of seeking. She sounded like a medieval maid and was loving it. " what is this clothing that you were…. Tis strange but beautiful and certainly not known to me…" Aragorn asked lightly. " tis of my world… but I feel that is not what you want to ask of me…" Amber Smiled as she felt the hole fellowship stop and look at her. Amber turned to face them all. " My hole world has seen the fortune of you fellowship and has written it into a book to share with the rest of our world… you are fiction to them…. They now no better… I did not until the lady brought me here. I see the end of the battle and little more….Tis a happy ending and only one of you shall die…. I can tell you little of who that is and he is not who you speckt. Do not ask of any other information. I wish not to change your fortion……" With this she turned back and led the rest of the way the fellowship was silent.

END MEMORY

Amber sighed…. She missed her friends over the 2 and ½ days they were there they all became great friends. And the lady and her were even closer. Alto the basin was now empty she still made trips to it… in hopes to see the lady on the other side. 

Amber was starting to think that after all this time it was just a dream. Amber had a baby when she was 24. She had not found love just lust. 

Today was not like any other… She stood from the couch and got a warm bottle from the kitchen and then took her 2-year-old son Halsor out to the basin. It had been lightly raining. "Look Halsor…. There is water in the basin… Let us see if mommies friends are…." Ambers Jaw dropped as she saw what she had been hoping to see in the basin for 9 years. It was the lady. She had not aged and was smiling at her. Amber held tight to Halsor and then with one hand touched the water in the basin.


	2. Halsor

Hey all… Ummm hope you all like it… I'm not to good at this hole-righting thing but I do try…. Oh ya and I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!! He rocks! Ya… ok… any way um send ideas if you want…. I don't care and not I have not yet decided who Amber will end up with… but right now it feels like I am leaning towards galadriel… It would be quite a twist… but then again it would able interesting to be haldir….

Chapter 2

Nothing happened at first. The water just rippled but then the light shown brightly around her and Halsor. And soon she found her self yet again in the arms of the lady. Galadriel held her tightly as to not let her slip. Halsor begin to cry and almost slipped from Amber's hands, but two more hands seem to catch the small child as it feel. "Hello milady " came the voice of none other than legolas. Amber stood smiling and raped her arms around him. "Legolas it is good to see you!" Halsor still crying and confused looked at his mother. Amber took her arms from around legolas and then put them around her child to sooth his crying… when it seceded the lady opened her arms for Amber to hug her as well. 

Amber smiled politely and hugged the lady. The lady pulling away slightly said "tis a beautiful child you have born…." she smiled at Halsor. "Young prince you look just like your mother" The lady spoke kind words to the boy in her friend's arms.

When Galadriel finally looked up she saw that Amber was staring at her. Amber blushed slightly and look down the Halsor. " I named him Halsor… I don't know what it means but it sounded like something from this world." Amber said blushing slightly. 

"Come my child… let us all catch up on old times…." Galadriel said as she put an arm around Amber's waist and begin to lead Amber, Legolas, and Halsor to a private room.

Amber blushed lightly at the hand on her hip. It was warm and soft. She felt the grip tighten ever so slightly and amber looked first down at the hand that rest on her hip then up at the eyes that looked at her then at the lips that smiled lightly. Amber new she had felt attraction to the lady the first day she saw her. And alto she knew she was not normally interested in other females she did find interested in the lady and thought only that every one was like her self. 

Legolas walked behind the lady and Amber as they walked and noticed too that the ladies gaze was on Amber. He could not surprises a smile. He knew the lady had great interest in the lady Amber.Legolas looked down at the child in his arms. He had blond hair and green eyes. Legolas silently wondered on if Amber had a lover back on her own planet.

Amber gazed back up at the ladies eyes. She saw eternity in those eyes. She also saw a heart that had not yet found love, and even thought the lady was married, She did not love her husband.

Legolas turned on his heel calling over his shoulder that he was going to take Halsor to meet to others of the fellowship. And he walked off.

Galadriel and amber walked into the room and galadriel shut the door behind them. "My child I have missed you. You look so much older…. " She said with a smile. " yes… I'm 26 now…. My god's galadriel you look no older still… " Amber said this as her hand went up to galadriel face and touched her cheek bone and then traced her lips and then pulled her hand away blushing wildly. Galadriel just smiled. But what happened next shocked Amber beond her wildest dreams.

Hehe… I know… you probly know whats going to be next…. But oh well so how am I doing?

Sorry this chap. Was so short… next one shall be longer


End file.
